plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Maxus Overlord
Really? Ninja Penguins (talk) 00:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Okey, I am going to add it. No problem :P Walter20210 (talk) 00:39, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Don't Restore the unused costumes photos becuase they need a gallery--Electric Plants (talk) 00:12, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Plant Food New Costumes Mr Tile Turnip.png Mr melon.png Hello, please stop deleting the new costume edits. They are not unused, they were all published and made obtainable with the Fesivus Update, through Piñata Parties. At least for android... best regards from Mr. Winter Melon and Mr. Tile Turnip! Sinanco (talk) 18:07, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Banana Launcher costume picture Pizzachu (talk) 02:15, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! :-D :-D :-D You're awesome.--Rainbow Dash (I am not a brony!) 23:18, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I was just being random. XD--Rainbow Dash (I am not a brony!) 00:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Congrats!--Rainbow Dash (I am not a brony!) 03:36, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey there Sorry if it sounds intrusive PP7, but can you tell me how to get scrapped costumes? Since you are uploading pics of them, I assume you know how to unlock them from the obb/rsb. I would really like to have those costumes as I have collected all the current ones. Please, can you help me? It would be much appreciated. Thanks. TheGollddMAN (talk) 15:33, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Regarding what I asked earlier.... Huh, I thought you unlocked them yourself and that's why I asked you. Still, thanks for answering my query so quickly. Much apprecated! TheGollddMAN (talk) 16:03, January 25, 2015 (UTC) -My reply to CitronOrange DragonFruit21 (talk) 02:14, January 27, 2015 (UTC) hey! your avatar is my homemade caractor! don't steel someone's homemade disine or the dumb zombies will eat your brains! if you don't i suggest you change fast. i don't know how to do the Agent Andrew martins (talk) 12:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) thingies and i was just saying. Deleting blogs Samey the Good Twin 15:43, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I am sorry because my post keeps disappearing after I save the changes also can you tell me why it disappears? ThePikajack115 (talk) 13:32, April 10, 2015 (UTC) hey do you know something? (I'm better than you...) (Agent Andrew martins (talk) 01:45, April 22, 2015 (UTC)) Samey the Good Twin 23:57, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Closing Why did you close my thread, and honeslty, supports won... -Doctor Log (talk) 16:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 02:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 14:35, May 14, 2015 (UTC) CD20Boy2014 About almanac Thank you for editing my words. For some reason, I always thought that it is "almanc" not "almanac" xD ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 11:23, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 14:59, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Frickin Wordbubble. Anyways, Infi-nut is in normal mode: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OhFlbUNI7vw Starfruit has also been in Adventure Mode for quite some time, now. Samey the Good Twin 15:06, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Merge them! *Sigh* Still. Monopolypark (talk) 14:07, May 29, 2015 (UTC)I like your edits and your almanac page! Samey the Good Twin 01:11, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello sir, this is A Galvantula (duh). I would like to request that you move the other Lost City plants' costumes into the normally obtained page and not the unused page. I can confirm that Red Stinger's robin hood hat and Endurian's American football getup is in the game, as I have them. I've also seen Lava Guava's pirate headband in a Pinata Party. A Galvantula (talk) 19:32, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Template Update number=two); as a bonus, a prefix is added on "Vote" when you do that, for proper grammar. Click on the link below and copy-paste the RAW paste data of the code into that template. I tested this and it works. Also, you may need to archive this page right now, the amount of bytes are many. PS: Well, used it on another wiki to test it and the instruction on how to use it is in the message. Click here for the UPDATED code. }} P.S. 2: Well, I think you didn't see the updated one yet (the one that I recently fixed the spacing since a regular space that is not a code doesn't make the space appear which results to this). Can you please copy-paste the fixed code again? Sorry about that. AWikiBoy521 (talk) 00:30, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 00:08, June 9, 2015 (UTC) That wordbubble, I swear Anyways. Skip to 0:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbUNqAbDhq0 Samey the Good Twin 00:11, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 00:17, June 9, 2015 (UTC) PvZ 2 Chinese Frostbite Caves What's a Turkey Baater? (Pvzfowlfan (talk) 06:28, June 24, 2015 (UTC)) Samey the Good Twin 00:39, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 21:57, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 23:26, July 9, 2015 (UTC) pp.dat Chili Bean Textures 1Zulu (talk) 02:17, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Valenbrainz costumes Do you remember where you got the Valenbrainz costumes you posted here: Plants_vs._Zombies_2/Concepts/Gallery_of_unused_costumes ??? 1Zulu (talk) 09:15, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Korean Spammer You Maxus can you please block ? He's been posting a bunch of spam on the forums, and it's very annoying. It can also lead to potential viruses. Thanks! - 2 things First of all happy birthday. :-) Second of all, can you promote me back to admin please? I'd appreciate it! :)--A Graalian (talk) 18:51, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Again, happy birthday and thanks!--A Graalian (talk) 19:10, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Maxus, the wiki is losing admins, should I apply for one? Neon Peashooter (talk) 16:00, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Wanna come on chat? Neon Peashooter (talk) 11:29, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Neon Peashooter (talk) 15:14, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 20:58, September 23, 2015 (UTC) XY xiaoying (talk) 22:00, September 30, 2015 (UTC)Hey buddy, it is a pun on "Missile Radish," since "mischief" and "missile" are homophones in Chinese. It may be hard for you to make sure but Chinese is my first language! If you don't believe it, try to find out the pinyin for missile and mischief in Chinese: 导弹(missile) vs. '捣蛋(mischief)' XY xiaoying (talk) 22:47, September 30, 2015 (UTC)Ok, got it. Maybe not That irrelevant huh? I won't undo it anyway. Samey the Good Twin 20:56, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 15:28, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Out of order http://originandea.wikia.com/wiki/EA_Wikia }}